


One Rose, One Note

by Stinerly



Category: AB6IX (Band), Park Jihoon - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Jihoon/Woojin, Love/Hate, M/M, Prankster Woojin, Roses and Notes, Sleepy head Jihoon, bunssodan, chamwink, used of cursed words and nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinerly/pseuds/Stinerly
Summary: JIhoon is a hopeless romantic, university student who sleeps at every class and wakes up with a rose and a note and Woojin is the school's prankster who doesn't care about his surrounding except when he pulls a prank to his classmates and find glory into it every time it turned out successful and Jihoon just hates it.
Relationships: 2park - Relationship, Bunssodan - Relationship, ChamWink - Relationship, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, Winkcham - Relationship, pink sausages - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	One Rose, One Note

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across Woojin's photo holding a rose and I thought of writing something out of it.

Jihoon has woken up from his nap when an eraser dropped into his armchair. "Who-" Jihoon shouted but cut off when he noticed the professor standing in front of him, crossed arm. "Ahh, hi Sir?" he muttered that earn a series of laughs from his classmates. "Detention after class," the professor said before picking up the eraser that he dropped and continued the discussion.

"Hey prince, you should have told me that you're gonna sleep so that I can cover up for you," Woojin said in a sarcastic tone. "Shut up dickhead" Jihoon retorted with a shrug. "And please drop the prince, it's annoying" he continued. "But you're undoubtedly a prince though. Look at those eyes gawking at you", the brunette explained as he turned his head at few students looking at Jihoon. 

"They probably thought I'm crazy for sleeping at class," Jihoon said in denial. "Whatever you want to believe prince" Woojin asserted that earns a glare from the redhead. 

"That's it for today. Make sure to submit your research paper on time or else you'll be greeted by a failing grade at the end of the semester" the professor announced before he makes his way out of the classroom. 

Jihoon prepared the notes that he needed for detention and went his way out as well. He spent nearly half an hour reading all the notes as per instructed and went to a nap after some time. Not long after, he was wakened by a kick in his feet. "What?-" the redhead let out as he look back with an upset expression and before he could even finish his sentence, his face was already inches away from Woojin. "The professor is there so look at the front not me" Woojin warned and Jihoon comply immediately. 

As Jihoon focused his attention to the professor he noticed a red rose on the ground with a piece of paper attached to it. He picked it up and read what's written in the piece of paper. 

'I think you're cute especially when you're sleeping, sleepyhead' 

The professor dismissed the students from detention that gains a cheer from everyone but Jihoon doesn't care, rather, he looks at Woojin with confusion "Did you put it here?" he asks without a hint of blushing. 

"Me? No, it's already there when I came here. I told you, there's a lot of eyes on you Jihoon" Woojin said before leaving. Even so, Jihoon was more perplexed at the thought of Woojin in detention rather than the rose and the note. "What's he's doing in detention anyways?" Jihoon mumbled to himself. 

\-------------------------------

The next day came and Jihoon is at the library to do his research for mechanics when he spotted a familiar brunette across the seat where he was sitting, playing football with his friends while being watched by a bunch of fangirls which leaves Jihoon in wonder. "What exactly they saw with that dickhead" he uttered.

"I think because of his great personality?" Daehwi replied which gives Jihoon a scare. "What the fuck Hwi, you almost gave me a heart attack," Jihoon said, offering Daehwi the seat across to him. "What personality? Him being a jerk?" Jihoon said with a smirk.

"Hey, Will you give him a break? He isn't that bad you know" Daehwi said in defense for the brunette. "That was what I observed so that's what I will think" Jihoon retorted with a shrug. 

"Well, maybe he's different", Daehwi mumbled before shifting his focus to his notes.

After Jihoon jotted out the information he needed, he then make his way to his locker. At the hallway, Jihoon spotted Woojin walking towards him and handed him a familiar rose. "What's that?" Jihoon ask.

"I found it in my locker but I think it was for you. Your admirer must have mistaken my locker to yours" Woojin explained before putting the rose above the pile of papers that the redhead is carrying before he heads out. Jihoon put the papers on the empty bench and read the note attached to the rose.

'You look so serious when you're reading and the way the sun kissed your complexion, it's ethereal.' 

Jihoon's face that was calm earlier is now painted with a vague look as he continues his way to his locker.

\-----------------------------------

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead" Jihoon groans as Jinyoung wakes him up in the middle of his nap. "Sleepyhead?" Jihoon mumbled incoherently. "Hmm.. sleepyhead. Why? Aren't you a sleepy head?" Jinyoung answered. 

"Ah yeah I am" Jihoon admits before he sighted a prepared lunch at his side. "Was it for me?", he asked. "Who do you think it was for?" Jinyoung sarcastically said. The redhead muttered a thank you before digging in. 

Jihoon got so engrossed in eating that he didn't notice that Woojin is already standing in front of him, watching him eat while sipping a box of strawberry juice. "How good to be so good-looking, you got free lunch every day" the brunette tease that acquire Jihoon's attention. 

"Shut up dickhead. As if you haven't received free items from your bunch of pony" Jihoon retorted. "And for the record, it was from Jinyoung".

"Hey, don't call them a pony, they're my friends. And good for you Jinyoung's there to give you free lunch" Woojin answered back.

The day ended with a blur and Jihoon was now chilling at home when the doorbell rang. As he opened the door an unknown guy greeted him, "Good day Sir, A delivery for you" the delivery guy stated. "For me?" Jihoon confirmed. "Yes. Park Jihoon right?" 

"Ah Yeah", Jihoon said and accepts the package. Jihoon went directly to his room and opened the box he just received. A rose with a note welcomed him.

'How's the lunch? Did you enjoy it? It's kind of hard to pick what food will you like but I hope you like all of it.' 

"It's not from Jinyoung then." Jihoon wonders as his confusion grow even bigger. 

\-------------------------------

The next day Jihoon became so adamant to know the person who keeps giving him a rose. He turned mindful of every event and memorize the faces and names of the people he comes across. "Hey, Jihoon!" A shout gains his attention but was too late when a ball hit his face.

"What the fuck?!" Jihoon grumbled as he spots the person who hit him, running to his direction. "I'm sorry Jihoon. I promised it was just an accident" Daniel, the football team captain and Jihoon's childhood friend apologizes. "No worries Niel," Jihoon said reassuring him. "Let me at least walk you to the clinic." Daniel offered and Jihoon just nod. 

The football captain didn't leave Jihoon's side until he was sure that the redhead was fine. "You can go now Niel, thank you," Jihoon said, before laying down into the bed. "Are you sure?" A worried Daniel asked. "Of course I'm fine. I'm not that weak you know" Jihoon replied before closing his eyes. Daniel then complied to the redhead's request. He gives his gratitude to the nurse before walking out of the room.

The redhead closes his eyes trying to ease the pain on his face. He was half asleep then when he feels the comforter sink in and the blanket moves to cover him up. Tired as he is, he just let it and did not bother to open his eyes, instead let himself fall into a deep sleep.

The knock of the door wakes Jihoon up as the nurse went towards him. "Jihoon how's the bruise? Does it still hurt?" the nurse asks. "No, I think I'm fine now" Jihoon replied before sitting up straight to let the nurse check the bruise. After the treatment, the nurse permitted Jihoon to go home.

"Oh by the way Daniel leave this and said he was sorry" the nurse handed him a bag of medicine and a rose. 

'Jihoon, I hope you're fine now. I already bought you the medicines you needed. I also stick the instructions at each of them. Get well soon Jihoon' 

"It's from Niel?" Jihoon mutters, little dishearten before exiting the clinic. "What's up prince. What happened to your face?" Woojin said as he spotted Jihoon walking to the hallway with a bandaid on his face. Jihoon glared at the brunette in front of him and walked past him with an annoyed face. "Hey, I was just asking. Why are you mad?" Woojin said as he grabs the readhead's hand.

Jihoon stares at him before he shifts his eyes to Woojin's hand. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just that-" Woojin explained as he immediately let go of the hand.

"Woojin I'm not in the mood to argue with you. My face was hit by a ball and it fucking hurts so please let's just do this another time." Jihoon said before walking out.

"I'm sorry" Woojin mumble as he watches Jihoon's back walking out from him.

\----------------------------------

The moment Jihoon opens the door of his room, his eyes land on a box on his bed. "Mom! Why there's a box in my room?-"

"Oh, that ... wait what happened to your face baby?" Jihoon's mom asks in worry. "I just got hit with a ball, nothing to worry about mom. It's just a minor injury" Jihoon replied. "Thanks God it's not that serious Hoon." Mrs. Park said with a sigh of relief. "And about the box, a boy got it delivered for you" she explained.

Jihoon opened the box and bunch of medicines with a note in each of them met him. "So it's not from Daniel huh." he mumbles as he read every note from the medicine. And at that instant, Jihoon felt a warmth creeping out from his face.

It was seven in the morning and Jihoon was wide awake. He decided to get to to school earlier which surprises Mrs. Park. Not because it's too early but simply because it is Jihoon, the Jihoon who never budge even if she pour him a bucket of cold water in bed.

On his way to school, he met Guanlin heading to the same direction. "Hey, Lin" Jihoon called giving a shock to Guanlin. "Yeah, what's wrong with all of you getting surprised?" Jihoon inquired. "It's just.... Never mind" Guanlin said shortly. "Heard you got hit with a ball yesterday" the tall guy continued before bursting out of laughter. 

Jihoon just looks at Guanlin unamuse and went ahead leaving him behind. As he enters the classroom, he then went straight to his seat and as what he planned last night, he indeed was the first one to arrived in class. Jihoon whispered to himself that he will definitely catch the person before the day ends, no matter how. 

A few moment later, Woojin appeared at the door holding two strawberry drink boxes. "Oh Woojin, didn't expect you to be an early person." Jihoon greeted with a smirk. "How would you know? It's like your first time coming to school this early prince." Woojin retorted as he drops his bag to his seat. "Oh, so you paid attention to me, huh?" Jihoon tease.

Woojin walks towards Jihoon's seat and put one box of strawberry milk. "Here, It was my apology for pissing you of yesterday" Woojin put the box of milk at the redhead's table. "And one more thing, I am always the first one here so I know whose early and not" Woojin added without letting the older guy speak. 

It was lunchtime when Daniel invites Jihoon to eat lunch with him as compensation for hitting the redhead. "Niel, you don't need to treat me-" 

"It's alright Hoon, it was my fault in the first place and besides it's Seongwoo's treat" Daniel whispered before heading to the table that Seongwoo reserved for them. "Seongwoo, it's been a while" Jihoon greeted as he sits down beside Niel. "Ah yeah", replies shortly with a paint of ruddiness on his face.

"So you two are together?" Jihoon asks eyeing the two. "No" Seongwoo reply and the football captain nods, "We're just bestfriend, Hoon". 

The lunch went well with talks and laugh about their childhood memories. Niel, Seongwoo, and Jihoon together with Jinyoung went to the same middle school and grow up together. They might not be the type to sticks at each other every time but they hang out together from time to time which Jihoon finds pretty decent.

"Hey hey hey" A loud voice interrupted their conversation and they didn't need to look back to know who the voice belongs to, "What's poppin'? Jihoon, heard you're early today?" Sungwoon muttered before patting Jihoon on his back. "Why are you all too surprise that I am early, huh?" Jihoon asks with a flush of annoyance on his face. "Because it is you Jihoon" Jinyoung replied nonchalantly which receives a laugh from everyone.

"Hey!" Jaehwan appeared startling everyone. "What? you're gonna ask me why I'm early too?" Jihoon said glaring at Jaehwan. "No actually, I'm just here to tell you that I saw Woojin on my way here" Jaehwan explained with excitement in his tone. "So?" Jihoon deadpan said. "Well his at the locker, rejecting another girl." Jaehwan continued. 

"And what's new?" Sungwoon muttered putting his arms to rest at Jaehwan's shoulder. "You don't get it you know?" Jaehwan said as he sits down at the empty chair and proceeded, "Woojin keeps on rejecting pretty decent girls which don't make any sense. It's obvious that he already has someone else that he likes. And if I will guess whose the lucky girl, It surely is Somi." Jaehwan explained gaining everyone's interest. 

While everyone giving out their theories about the person that got Woojin's interest. Jihoon on the other hand just keeps quiet while sipping his juice.

\----------------------------------

"Woojin likes Somi?" Jihoon mumbled to himself while finding a relevant book for his research. It's not like Jihoon cares if the brunette likes Somi or any other girl but Jihoon thought that Woojin is too much of a prankster to even think of liking someone. 'Well, maybe he's different' Daehwi's voice halted him from his thoughts. 

"What the fuck I was thinking?" Jihoon said loudly which make every student in the library look at him. With an apologetic smile he bowed down to them and take his seat. 

Before his brain shut down because of the traffic of too many information the readhead decided to go home instead. On Jihoon's way back to his house he spotted Somi and Woojin at the cafe near the school talking and laughing. "Jihoon, Jihoon, Hey! Jihoon" Seongwoo snap a finger at the redhead before he get his attention. "Oh Seongwoo, Sorry I was just-" Jihoon stuttered before shifting his attention to the thin guy. 

"Do you think Woojin likes her?" Seongwoo asked randomly looking at where the brunette was seated. "I don't know, maybe. I really don't care but I just felt bad towards Somi, I mean, if ever she'll date that jerk." Jihoon reasoned as he goes on with walking. "You're not a good liar Hoonie" the older uttered making the redhead flustered and quickened his pace 

The next morning at the football field, Jihoon saw Somi and Woojin again talking to each other while laughing. Jihoon doesn't understand but his annoyance to the brunette grows by the sight. He walks out of the field even before their physical education class starts.

He takes a rest on the rooftop of the general building as he empties his head. This past days, his mind was occupied with Woojin and Somi and he doesn't even know why or maybe he knows but he just doesn't want to admit it. 

Jihoon is about to close his eyes when the door flung opened and revealed a panting Woojin. "Yah dickhead, what are you doing here? Are you done flirting with your girl, Somi?" Jihoon greeted Woojin, annoyed. "What's with that greeting and why would I flirt with Somi?" Woojin said making his way to the space at the corner. 

"Didn't you like her?" Jihoon inquired as he close his eyes. "Are you out of your mind? She's my best friend Jihoon" Woojin explained and the heavy feelings that Jihoon felt earlier lightened. 

Just like any other day, It passed by in a blur. On Jihoon's way out from the school, the guard passed him a rose with a note in it. "Looks like you've got a handsome admirer," the guard said. "Do you know who gave this?" The redhead asked with expectation. "Of course but he asks me not to tell you-"

"Oh, another rose? You seem to have a patient admirer prince" Woojin muttered surprising the redhead. "Yah why you keep on appearing everywhere?" Jihoon scolded while glaring at the brunette with suspicion. "You know what, if you're not the Woojin that I know, I would have thought that these roses came from you," Jihoon remarked making the brunette fluster. 

Jihoon might sound joking but he has a little hope in him that it came from Woojin. At least, that was what his hunches told him. "So what does the note says this time?", the brunette asks as he lean to read the note.

'A beauty like you should not frown but smile.' 

"Didn't take your admirer as a sweet talker" Woojin commented before heading his way home which leaves Jihoon stunned and confused.

\---------------------------------------

Since the day Jihoon received a rose, he never missed a day to jot down the name of the people he encountered each day. As Jihoon looked up at his notes the other night, he realized how there's not a day that he hasn't written Woojin's name in it. So he thought, It was safe to assume that the roses and notes came from Woojin but what he can't understand is why would Woojin gave him a rose and a note when he knows too well that the brunette is not the type to care about his surrounding, let alone about Jihoon unless, 

"One more rose and I can finally confirm who it was" Jihoon mumbled, full with determination. 

Just like one of those lazy days, Jihoon went to the football field and sat at one of the benches, observing the people in his view. Not long after, Somi went and sat beside him. "Hey Ji" Somi greeted. "You look so serious. Did he do something wrong again?" , Somi asked as she eyed Woojin. "Not really, I was just wondering how did he got all those people tied around him" Jihoon blurt out which makes Somi smile. "You know what, you keep on looking at him but you didn't know what kind of person he is".

"Then care to explain?" Jihoon said looking at Somi. The blonde took a deep breath and look at the girl wearing a cute purple lace, "See the girl Mina? She's cute isn't she?" Somi ask which earns a nod from Jihoon. "There's no hint of her being bullied" the blonde continued as she look at the confused redhead "But she was, .. by a group of girls a year ago and Woojin help and rescued her from them", Somi said as her fingers shifted to Donghyun. "And that one, he was a delinquent. Woojin had to fight with him just so he could knock some senses out of the guy and the next thing everyone knows they are already best buddies. Since that day, no one ever sees Donghyun beat another student again. And Seongwoo-"

"What about Seongwoo?" Jihoon ask as he look at Seongwoo's direction. "He was beaten up by his father when his father knew about his preference and Woojin is the one who convinced his father to accept him-"

"I didn't know about that-" Jihoon mumbles.

"You know Ji, you just need to look beyond what you see." Somi stated as she turned her gazed to the laughing Woojin. "It's just a few things that Woojin did to all of them. He was not being surrounded by people because of his pranks and lame jokes. They are with him cause Woojin plays a big part in their life." Somi explained.

'Maybe he's different' Daehwi's voice once again echoed in Jihoon's mind. "Maybe" Jihoon whispered. 

"Ji, I should keep going now and by the way here," Somi excused herself before handing Jihoon a rose and a note.

"Wait-" 

"Bye Ji, And please do give Woojin a chance" Somi added before she bid her goodbye.

'Hey prince, if you wanted to know who I am then meet me at the rooftop of the general building before the sunset. I'll wait for you.' 

"Prince?" Jihoon whispered which makes his heart thumped a little louder, now that he was convince that all his hunches might be true. And all that's left is to meet Woojin. 

\---------------------------------------

With a beating heart, he walks his way up to the rooftop. Jihoon doesn't want to admit it but he knows too well why he was annoyed with the brunette. He was annoyed at how Woojin gives off those pretty smiles easily to other people and only left him with tease and pranks. He hates it when Woojin smiles at him while pushing him to other people. And he hates it when Woojin just casually appeared in front of him one moment and leave him in confusion the next moment. 

It's barely five minutes when Jihoon reaches the rooftop. A guy standing with a flush red shaded on his face, holding a rose with a note met Jihoon's eyes. "Seongwoo?" Jihoon muttered.

"Hoon, I'm glad you came," Seongwoo said softly.

"I never thought, ... that it was you" Jihoon stated while he tried to put a smile on his face. The thin guy smiled at Jihoon and walks towards him. "Here Hoon, it was my last rose for you" Ong handed the rose to the readhead. Jihoon accepted the last rose and read what's written on it. 

'I like you Hoon' 

The redhead was surprised not because of what's written on the note but with the fact that it came from his childhood friend who he believe in a relationship with his other friend. At that moment Jihoon knows that everything was clear to him now and before he could even respond, Seongwoo speak out. "I just wanted to say that to you before I could let go, I guess. At first I thought, maybe I could change your mind and make you fall for the guy behind the roses-"

"Seongwoo, I-" Jihoon muttered as he faced the ground. "I know Hoon. It wasn't about the roses and the notes but because of the thought that it came from him, isn't it?" 

"How'd you know?" Jihoon asks, stuttering with a glint of empathy in his eyes. "Hoon, I keep on looking at you, of course, I would know" the thin guy replied with a sad smile on his face. "I don't even know." Jihoon said as his eyes shifted to look at his friend.

"Hoon listen", Seongwoo said as he hold Jihoon's hand. "Woojin. I don't know how much but I do know that he likes you. The thing is, he's just too generous and stubborn. He never confess to you cause he was aware about my feelings for you. I don't even know why he's willing to sacrifice his own feelings so that he can't hurt mine.", the thin guy clarified as he let go of his hold to the readhead's hand. "And to all he went through because of me, this is the least I can do" he confessed as he looks at Jihoon with one last smile.

Seongwoo knows how much Woojin likes Jihoon but what he didn't expect is how willingly the brunette can give up his own feelings just to not hurt him. Then he thought of the times that Woojin comes at his house every after school hours, kneeling in front of his father so just his father will accept him. The kindness of Woojin is the reason why he got the courage to stand up on his own and even face his feelings to Jihoon. At that thought alone, Seongwoo knows too well that even from the start he already lost to Woojin. 

"Maybe because he is different-" Jihoon muttered and went to hug Seongwoo. "These roses and notes, I appreciate it. Thank you so much, .. But the only thing I can give is friendship" Jihoon whispered before he let go and look at Seongwoo's eyes. "My heart, .. It was already owned by him since the first day he pull his first prank on me" Jihoon confessed and the thin guy just whispered an 'I know'. Jihoon then went to the door but stop as he look at Seongwoo once again. "Perhaps, you just need to open your heart for that someone" The readhead said before he run to find Woojin 

Seongwoo was left on the rooftop with a trail of tears falling from his eyes. "You did great Ong" Daniel, who has been there hiding since the beginning said, wrapping the thin guy into a hug. "I'm really not lucky in love, Niel" Seongwoo stated. "In love, there's no such thing as luck Ong. You did your best but Jihoon's heart is just loyal to Woojin" Daniel said the truth, 'Just like mine to yours'.

\-----------------------------------

Panting, Jihoon search from the places where he always saw Woojin. "Oh hey Ji, what's wrong?" Daehwi ask. "Oh Hwi, have you seen Woojin?-" 

"Sorry Ji but no-" Daehwi responded. And Jihoon without wasting a seconth, immediately continues his search and walks towards the basketball court. "Jinyoung have you seen Woojin?" 

"Oh no Ji, why?" Jinyoung replied but was left hanging after Jihoon run out from the court leaving Jinyoung in question.

Jihoon reaches the football field and saw Somi and Minhyun rehearsing their dance. "hey guys, have you seen Woojin?" Jihoon ask. "Sorry Ji, but no" Somi answered.

Jihoon has now in the hallway, searching every room. When he arrived in front of the piano room he heard people whispering and immediately make his way in and as he entered he saw Jaehwan trapping Sungwoon for a kiss. "Have you seen Woojin?" Jihoon asks nonchalantly. "What the hell Jihoon?!" Jaehwan exclaims and Sungwoon just mumbles a soft no. Jihoon then exited the piano room leaving the two bashful. 

Jihoon's been searching for half an hour already and he still can't find the brunette. "Jihoon, why are you running around the school ground at this hour? You'll be in detention if the professor will catch you for sure."

"Hey Lin, have you seen Woojin?" 

"Woojin? I saw him an hour ago at the mechanics room but I don't know if he still-"

"Thanks, Lin, I owe you one," Jihoon said before running his way to the mechanics room which leaves Guanlin confused.

In the mechanics room, Woojin seated at his seat while looking at the view outside. "It's been an hour since the sunset" Woojin mumbles .......

"And it's been half an hour since I've been looking for you," Jihoon responded as he tried to catch his breath. "Jihoon? Why are you panting?" Woojin asks "Why wouldn't I when I was running around the school ground searching for you," Jihoon said as he walks his way towards Woojin.

"Why, is there anything you need?" Woojin asks in a sincere tone. "Yes," Jihoon replies as they both stand face to face. "I need you" the redhead whispered as his gaze pierces into Woojin's eyes.

"What can I do for you then?" Woojin asks which earns a deep sigh from Jihoon. "Didn't take you to be too slow Woojin" Jihoon said as he wraps his arms into the brunette which turns Woojin as red as a cherry tomato. And before Woojin could even process everything Jihoon already plant a kiss on Woojin's lips. 

While Jihoon moves his lips, Woojin on the other hand was still as motionless, debating if he was inside a dream or reality. Not until when Jihoon nips on Woojin's lower lips which earns a moan from Woojin. It didn't take that long for Jihoon to make Woojin cooperate and kiss him back. The kiss started sloppily and turns into a needy one when Jihoon parted his lips, letting Woojin explore every nook of his mouth. 

The kiss turned Jihoon's legs weak but Woojin's too fast to support the redhead and carry him to sit on the top of the table. Woojin then breaks the kiss as he pressed his forehead against Jihoon's to find some air before leaning in to kiss Jihoon's nose and find its way back to Jihoon's parted lips. The redhead wraps his hands into the brunette's nape and traveled up to the disheveled hair pulling him even closer. The kiss lasts for quite a few minutes before Woojin breaks it once again and looks at Jihoon in the eyes.

"I've been waiting for this for too long" Woojin mumbles under heavy breathing.

"To kiss me?" Jihoon remarked which earned a soft laugh from Woojin.

"To see you in front of me, looking at me like I was the only one who matters to you," Woojin confessed as he slides his hands into Jihoon's face. "Then why didn't you ask me, instead, you teased me," Jihoon asks while stroking Woojin's hair. "I'm scared of rejection I guess and that's the only way I know to start a conversation with you," Woojin said honestly

"To pull a fight with me and just give up and toss me away to somebody's arms?" Jihoon remarks making the brunette feel sorry. "No, it's just that I notice how you slowly falling for the guy who keeps giving you roses and I thought maybe it was for the best" Woojin confessed as he avoids Jihoon's gaze.

"Do you think I will fall for the guy who I didn't know just because of the sweet words and effort?"

"Could be-" Woojin answered.

"Woojin, that's not how love works. Do you even know why my heart fluttered at the rose and the note? Because all along I thought it came from you", Jihoon confessed making Woojin look at Jihoon in confusion. “I thought you were the one who keeps giving me a rose,.. because you are always at my view Woojin. As I traced back the times I received the roses, I realized, why you’re in detention that day because you thought I needed company. And when I got hit by a ball, I saw you rushing towards me. Honestly, I wish that you were the one assisting me but you went straight to your friends instead. I was pissed at you at that time but you visited me at the clinic and cover me up with a blanket because you know I was cold. Though it was just a glint I know it's you Woojin. I thought it was you all along because you are always there and I was just being stubborn not to admit that.” Jihoon confessed. 

“Then why you keep on pushing me away?” Woojin asks. “Nothing. I just hate that I like you” Jihoon reply vaguely with a shrug which makes Woojin's heartbeats faster.

“Then let me tell you a secret of mine then." Woojin said looking straight to Jihoon's eyes as he tucks a few hairs behind the redhead's ears. "I like you since middle school" Woojin confessed which makes Jihoon surprise. "Middle school?" Jihoon confirmed which Woojin replied with a nod. "Since the day that both of our schools got a football competition. I saw you at the bleachers smiling and cheering for your friends. I thought the sight was beautiful" Woojin reminisce as Jihoon went to envelop Woojin into a hug. 

"Jihoon" Woojin began out of the blue while shifting his eyes to look at Jihoon one more time and with a sincere heart, Woojin asks, "Can I be your boyfriend?-"

"I thought I would be the first one to ask since my boyfriend is too slow" Jihoon remarks which painted a smile on Woojin's face and another kiss was placed at Jihoon's forehead. 

\-----------------------------------

The next day was just the same as usual. Woojin in his usual group of friends, talking and laughing. The only unusual in that said day began when Jihoon arrives at the classroom and grabs one strawberry milk at Woojin's hand while giving Woojin a peck on his cheeks which earns everyone's attention and silencing Woojin. 

"Ooh" Jinyoung teases as he stared at his best friend while Jihoon just casually walks to his seat, sipping the strawberry milk he just grabs from Woojin. "That was unexpected" Jinyoung followed with a remark. "Shut up small head," Jihoon warned, acquiring a chuckle from Jinyoung.

On the other hand, Woojin who was immersed in talking about how he managed to successfully pull a prank on Jaehwan turned speechless as his face turned as pink as cherry blossoms.

The day passed by with the news of Jihoon and Woojin dating spread around the whole campus. Their admirers got disappointed while some just doesn't care and there are also a few that congratulated them.

"Seriously? The other day you just want to beat each other up and now you're too clingy to each other" Sungwoon stated as Jihoon just lazily laid down into Woojin's lap. Everyone at the field looks at them in amusement and some just adored how they end up being together. "You two hurt my eyes, Sungwoon let's go" Jaehwan muttered grabbing Sungwoon. 

"Oh make sure to find a secluded area so no one can disturb both of you." Jihoon taunted before closing his eyes which makes Sungwoon and Jaehwan blush and earn an oohs from everyone. 

While everybody is laughing, Seongwoo looks at Jihoon and smiles making Daniel scoot towards him and hold him which the thin guy was thankful for. While on the side was Jinyoung sliding his hands to Daehwi's back which receives Jinyoung a slap on his thigh. "Stop doing that Bae" Daehwi warned making Jinyoung pout. 

\---------------------------------

Jihoon and Woojin are at the rooftop of the school watching the sunset together. "I thought the sunset will remain in my memory as my first heartbreak but I didn't know it leads me to you" Woojin muttered sliding his hands to hold Jihoon's face. "I love you Jihoon" Woojin whispered before he leans to kiss Jihoon. 

The kiss was as innocent until Woojin slides his hands under Jihoon's shirt which gives Jihoon a shiver. Woojin bit Jihoon's lower lips that make the redhead gasp for air, giving Woojin a chance to slide his tongue into Jihoon's hot cavern. Their kiss becomes even heated as Woojin pinned Jihoon to the wall while his hands roam into Jihoon's body.

The redhead breaks the kiss as he let out a soft moan when Woojin pinches one of his sensitive areas. "Woojin" Jihoon whimpered while panting as he let out another soft moan.

Jihoon's heated body couldn't take it and pull the brunette for another heated kiss and the other just gave in to the lust and grind into Jihoon's erection which makes redhead bucked up a little. The heated session goes on until Jihoon lays off because of his wobbly legs. "Woojin I can't take it anymore, please" Jihoon beg, and Woojin looks at Jihoon with concerned eyes. "But-" the other male whispered in hesitation. 

"Yah! It's your fucking fault so help me or I do it myself" Jihoon blurt out which makes Woojin laugh. "You are too impatient baby," Woojin remarked before he unbuckles Jihoon's belt. "Are you sure?" Woojin asks once again while looking at Jihoon, "I'm sure-"

By Jihoon's approval, Woojin unbuckle Jihoon's belt and knelt, engulfing the whole length which makes Jihoon let out a loud moan. "Not too loud baby, we're at school ground" Woojin warned before putting the whole length again to his mouth and bobbing his head as Jihoon's hand tightened its hold to Woojin's hair. "Baby, I'm cumming" Jihoon blurted out while catching his breath which makes Woojin bob faster. And with the last pop Jihoon let out a cum.

The two were panting together, trying to catch their breath. A minute after they found themselves cuddling on the rooftop while looking up to the sky. "Isn't it weird?" Jihoon ask

"What weird?-" 

"I mean we just make out at the rooftop of the school building Woojin"

"Well that sounds weird. Next time let's do it in my room" Woojin suggests earning a slap from Jihoon. "Yah you're the one who asks and I just complied" Woojin retorted.

"You talk like I was the only one enjoying it," Jihoon said glaring at his boyfriend. "But sure, the next time should be at your room, I want to go all-in" Jihoon stated, “And one more thing, I love you too baby” Jihoon added and plant a kiss on Woojin's cheeks before he stood up and walks away leaving a blushing Woojin behind.

\--- End ---


End file.
